Puzzle Pieces
by Gothalla123
Summary: The Listener for the Dark Brotherhood finds that Cicero likes her more then she thought, and she feels the same. CiceroxDovahkiin
1. Chapter 1

"Come at me Astrid, I can handle it!" Dodging another swipe from her blade I flipped on my hands, landing in a near by tree, wetness trickling down my arm I looked over. A knife wound was bleeding on my armor; I jumped down from the tree, healing myself as I dodged more harsh slices. My foot making contact with my discarded dagger I swept it up, blocking her blade as I backed up towards my other dagger. Astrid managed to shove me to the ground, holding her blade steadily I swept up my other dagger and crossed them, just in time for her blade to become stuck between them. "Draw?" I panted not relenting my hold just yet, Astrid nodded "Draw… not bad Vail… but you need to make sure you're ready before lunging, it could mean life or death if the target strikes out…" "Thanks Astrid, where did Arbnjorn run off to?" "He had to go into town; Gabriella had heard that there was a courier there that had a message for us"

"I can't wait to meet The Keeper!" "Why would you want someone with a pet corpse to be here?" I looked at the man blankly "Arb! I want to have more people in the Sanctuary, since I came back everything here has been dead as it is, I don't think an actual corpse of our 'Mother' is going to change anything…" "Like you said you being Dovahkiin wouldn't change anything, next thing you know there is a dragon at every mission!" I stuck my tongue out at the werewolf "Yeah and you smell like wet dog!" "Ooh! Great come back cousin-in-law…" Arbnjorn rolled his eyes and turn to look at his wife; I looked at my frustrated cousin "What's wrong Astrid?" "Cicero… he's wants to have someone from our sanctuary come to Dawnstar…" I raised my hand like an excited school girl "Can I go!?" Astrid looked at me nervously then sighed "Are you sure you're up to it Vail?" I nodded vigorously "Why wouldn't I be?" "Well you remember your last contract… I know you have a fear of men and-" I looked at her miserably "Astrid… I don't think he would… violate me, like that man did…" She stood and gave me a squeeze, she remembers when she had found me lying on the floor bleeding out after my father had raped me when I was just a small child, she remembers no one believing her when she accused him of raping me, she also remembers the time we got revenge as he tried to do the same to her, she was a teenager then… I was but a child.

"Don't worry, I'm better now, besides that man got close, I slit his throat before he… touched me." A shiver ran down my spine as I thought of the Nord beating me senseless, releasing me, Astrid looked me in the eyes "Fine… but take my blade and Shadowmere, they will both help you to stay safe…" I nodded, taking the Blade of Woe from Astrid's hand, she held my hand close to her "Be safe my friend" "Thank you cousin… keep the pups from getting hurt…" With a nod she let me go, I went to my room to pack "Babette, I need some potions for a long trip, could you make me as many as my bin of plants will allow?" "Of course as long as you bring me back some dragon scales, they're really useful!" I nodded, before going over to my nightstand and pulling out a leather bag, dropping it in her hands before getting the bin "I thought you were going to make dragon armor out of these?" I opened my wardrobe and signaled to the already made dragon armor "I already did, those were the extra ones that I was gonna give you anyway…" "So where are you going?" I handed the letter to her and she read it "So you're going to meet The Keeper? I thought Astrid wouldn't let you around men that you weren't going to murder or that didn't live in this sanctuary?" I shrugged and tucked the letter inside my bag before sitting on my bed, removing my armor slowly I tried to stretch my aching muscles before pulling on an over sized men's shirt, one of Arbnjorn's that was to small for him but yet to big for my small frame "Damn Nords and their over sized bodies, why was I born a Breton?" I asked no one in particular "The least I could have been was Imperial… they always seem to have more coin and find it every where they go!" I sighed in frustration and laid back on my bed "Babette?" "Hmm?" She answered as she started grinding up the dried ingredients to make healing potions "Will you yell to Arbnjorn, I want to be tucked in tonight…" I yawned, scooting up in the bed before resting against the pillows comfortably "Arbnjorn!" She yelled and then continued to work, he strode in casually and looked over at me "What's wrong Tidbit?" "Can you… yawn… tuck me in?" he nodded coming over to the bed and pulling the blankets up before tucking them around me, Arbnjorn was like a Father to me, Astrid a mother they were both something I never really had, my mother died giving birth to me and my Father beating me every chance he had. Arbnjorn kissed my forehead, one of the few soft things he did "G'night pup…" "Night Arbn…" I fell asleep, dreaming about our little family. Babette had understood long ago what I had thought of Astrid and Arbnjorn and they were my only family, I craved their love and attention, going as far as to kill for their honor. Babette was like the big sister, Veezara the over protected big brother, Astrid mother, Arbnjorn father, Gabriella the shy sister and Festus the grumpy grand father… now there was going to be to more family members, even though the Night Mother was not really new and I was only just meeting Cicero, hopefully he would be another piece of the family. Right now I was the glue that held us all together.

"You'd better be safe Vail" Veezara held me close his hand running through my hair "I will V, don't get into any trouble with the law while I'm gone okay?" I squeezed the Shadowscale hard, resting my head on his chest "I will try, if this… Keeper does anything to you I'll gut him like a fish." "He'll have to get through Astrid and Arbn first, since their room is first… then it would be Nazir, Gabriella, You and Festus… then Babette" "Of course you had to go in the order of beds…" He laughed softly, still holding me tight to him, I chuckled and snuggled into his chest "Am I interrupting something?" I snapped my head over to the doorway, in which Arbnjorn was standing "Come on love birds, Vail needs to get going…" of course it had to be Arbnjorn that had to interrupt our good bye, he knew we were close, what he didn't know was we were best friends and more like siblings then anything. Snapping apart we rubbed our necks "Eh… coming…" the three of us walked to the Black door.

Hugging everyone I got up on Shadowmere, his back already packed with my bags "Be safe while I'm gone and don't go near any Dragon Burial sights okay? While except the ones that I cleared on the map… you can get more dragon bones if you want… I'll be back soon!" I rode off waving to everyone until they were out of sight "Come on boy lets find the Keeper…" I patted the horse on neck as he whinnied his response, smiling I continued our journey.

Journal Entry # 78

_I'm on the road to Dawnstar, I can't wait to meet the Keeper, our Sanctuary is lucky to get him and the Night Mother, maybe he will find the Listener here, I don't think it would be me… I want someone else to get it, maybe Veezara? Hmm, I know Astrid is threatened by power so I would be torn, I know the old ways are important but… I don't know…_

_Shadowmere and I had a good ride, we found a few large deer and an elk, I didn't know that Shadowmere liked meat… good thing to know, right now he's eating some carrots though, he really likes them… On the other hand I've been spoiling myself, Arbnjorn surprised me with getting a bag of sweets, he's the best Cousin-In-Law ever! Right now I'm pigging out on Venison and a Honey Nut Treat, they work well together, maybe I can make venison and season it with the ingredients to make the treats… let's leave that as a note to self… Hmm… I found another Guardian Stone, the Steed though I'm sticking with The Shadow… even though I was born under the sign of the Thief; I think the two work well together! I wonder if I have enough time to make a trip to Solitude and sell some of the extra objects I've collected from a group of bandits that attacked this afternoon, heh I'm sure Shadowmere would appreciate the lose of 20 or so pounds on his back! Well I have to go; I have about a four day trip ahead of me and need to get some sleep, no sense traveling at night._

End Entry

"Good Morning Shadowmere! Ready to go?" He stamped his hoof while shaking his head, with a smile I mounted him and we continued down the road, stopping once and a while to kill of some wolves "Come along children and I'll tell you a tale of Shadowmere and his fighting gale, they fought and they fought and never gave up for the two were always great pals!" Laughing I heard him whiny in approval "You like that Shadowmere? I'm happy I'm traveling with you, you're a great friend and listener!" Patting his mane I stopped by a lake for him to drink. Stretching I looked at the sun, it was only noon and we traveled a great distance, I could sense the Night Mother. I decided to bathe in the water, first making sure there wasn't any Mud Crabs or Slaughterfish before stripping down, Shadowmere kept watch, turning to give me privacy. Resting in the water I began washing my body, making sure to wash my hair out with some shampoo, scrubbing my body until I was red I rinsed off. Once I was dressed I hopped back on Shadowmere headed off once more.

"Shadowmere! You are pretty fast, thank you old pal!" Some of the residents of Dawnstar looked at me strangely as I walked him towards the stables, paying the man extra to take really good care of him. I walked back to the edge of town "Hello! I was wondering if we could do business." I asked the Khajiit Trader as I sat down in front of him "Of Course! What do you have?" We began bartering over the items I had and I couldn't help but get some of the things he had too, ending up with some Moon Sugar, a new pair of boots, a new cloak and a golden ring with three rubies. Marveling over the ring I noticed it was enchanted "What enchantment does this ring have?" I asked the Trader curiously "It will help you heal in a time of great need, it belonged to my wife before she passed on" "I… I'm sorry… If you don't want to-" He shook his head vigorously "No, no, no! In fact I want you to have it, with everything you have been doing for our people I am giving it to you as a gift…" I blushed as he slipped the ring onto my finger, holding my hand tightly before releasing it "Thank you sir… If you ever need any help just send a Courier and I'll come right away." So the Whiterun traders had told the other Khajiit about how I helped them get everyone to let them trade inside the walls. Well I more of guilt tripped them in, after all it wasn't fair that they would be murdered outside by any dragon's that passed by while the citizens inside were safer. It worked well, I thought as I went back into town, shivering at the cold as I put on my newly bought cloak on over my armor. Yawning I opened the door to the inn, getting some dinner and renting a room. Crashing, after I had a few bottles of Spiced wine that I had saved up, I fell into a dream of the Night Mother and wondering what Cicero looked like.

Yawning I walked out of the inn with my pack, looking around for anyone nearby, shrugging I just decided to head to the Jarl's and ask there.

"Hmm… Oh! You mean that strange imperial man that came by? He headed over to the Black Door; here I'll mark it on your map… What would you want with that man anyways?" I had to make up an excuse and quick "Well I am here to help him move his mother to a new burial site, he's my cousin you see… I promised him that after he came here from Bruma that we would give her a proper burial…" lied in a sad tone. "I… am sorry to hear that…" I smiled softly and nodded "Thank you my Jarl" I bowed before turning on my heels and walking out the door, heading towards the new marker on Shadowmere's back. Patting the horse's neck I stood near the Black Door, after it asked me its question I slumped my shoulders "Damn… I'm going to have to wait it out… might as well make camp and fish while I wait…" Stabbing a sword into the ground with a piece of paper attached.

Sighing I gutted the last fish, washing my hands in the salt water before shaking them, little cuts I had on my hands stinging as I began spreading salt over the fish meat. Once I was done I looked over the Black Door again, no movement. Groaning I fell back into my bed, "what was taking The Keeper so long?" I thought before drifting off to sleep.

Waking with a start I jumped up, butting foreheads with someone I looked over at the figure, getting ready to shout them to Oblivion I took a deep breath "Wait wait! Cicero means you no harm; you're the one sent from the sanctuary yes? Heeheehee!" Looking confused I nodded "Yeeesss…. Astrid has sent me to help… My name is Vail" "Ah! You're the famous Shadow Vail… The one who is said to be touched by Sithis himself! Haha!" The man before me began dancing and I used Magelight to see him better, before me was an Imperial Jester, clad in black, white and a trim of gold. Red shoulder length hair and deep brown eyes, he carried an ebony dagger on his hip and I absentmindedly felt for the Blade of Woe. "Well it's nice to finally meet the Keeper! I'm so excited to finally have the Night Mother coming to our sanctuary!" I grinned happily and laughed "I'm Die-ing to meet her…" Cicero burst out laughing and I was proud of myself "Cicero thinks that you are quite funny Vail! Cicero is glad to have met you!" I nodded "Same to you Cicero!"

"Cicero, are you ready?" "Of Course… Of Course! Cicero is ready! But why is Vail in such a hurry?" I sighed and turned on Shadowmere's saddle to look at Cicero who was feeding his horse a carrot "Well if I'm gone longer then I said I would be Astrid tends to um… over react…" "What do you mean?" "Well last time I said I was going to be gone for a week I ran into a bad snow storm and she sent her husband out after me… along with everyone else in the sanctuary… She doesn't like me being in trouble… but she really should re-think that…" With a grin I turned back in the saddle and yelled "Get em up! Move em out!" we began moving, that is until the wheel on Cicero's wagon broke off, of course I wasn't there when it happened, I was off picking some nightshade for the ladies of the Sanctuary.

"What happened?" "This Damned Wheel! It broke!" Nodding I pointed up at the farm "Did you ask them about it?" "They won't help poor Cicero!" I nodded once more "I'll go talk to them…" walking up the hill I held the nightshade in my fist "Sir! You need to help Cicero! He maybe insane but he is only trying to bring our mother to a resting place, I am sorry for my over active brother… please help us?" I gave my best innocent and sexy smile and he caved "sigh… tell Cicero I'll be right down to fix his wheel…" I nodded, turning around before he cleared his throat "Those flowers you have are highly poisonous, what's a girl like you doing with them?" "Isn't that the point? I know Nightshade is poisonous, that's why I'm collecting it, and it's for my potions silly!" I giggled and skipped down the hill to Cicero and the wagon "He said he'd be right down… I have to leave you for a while, I'm going to mark the sanctuary on you're map alright? I'll meet you back there!" I marked the map then handed it back to him "Where are you going?" "Oh! I have a few contracts I need to finish, well four more contracts… Astrid wanted me to do them before I came back… So I'll take my leave… I should arrive just after you Cicero… Good Bye and Sithis be with you…" Getting on Shadowmere I killed the three people for Nazir and then did the Muiri contract, killing the bandit leader and the girl before galloping back to the Sanctuary, eager to get to know Cicero better.

I heard yelling from down stairs and headed right down, Cicero and Arbnjorn were fighting over alpha maleness. Getting in between the two, I put my hands against both of their chests, pushing them back from each other; I felt my eyes flash yellow as I glared at the two "Stop fighting… Now." I demanded Cicero was the first to give up, I think the way I was acting startled him a bit, him not seeing this side of me and all. "Fine Pup…" "She's right… husband. You to will not fight… Cicero as the Keeper I we will give you the highest care for you're title… but don't think for a second that, that means this is you're sanctuary… I'm still in charge and what I say goes." "Yes Mistress!" Everyone began to part and I heard Cicero mumble "For now…" I shook my head, going over to Nazir to tell him I completed the contracts "Good work, here's you're cut" I smiled tiredly and went up to Astrid's room.

"Astrid… I did the Muiri contract, even the bonus… anything else?" She shook her head "No… but could you keep an eye on Cicero, something about him doesn't feel right…" "Astrid… Stop being so paranoid… He's fine, just a little bit crazy is all" She took a deep breath "Alright… for now I'll trust you're word… but if he does something suspicious then I'm making you investigate." I nodded, falling back onto her bed and onto Arbnjorn "Hey Tidbit…" he mumbled rubbing my head lightly, Astrid wasn't jealous of Arbnjorn and I, she knew I didn't like him that way and thought of him as a Father figure, even though I was ten times as strong as him "Hey Arbnjorn?" "Yeah?" "Can we go on a hunt soon? My beast blood has been ornery lately…" "Sure… why was it that you decide to become a Werewolf in the companions anyway?" "I liked the Circle… with Kodlak gone I became the new Harbinger and the hunts I go on with Aela are fun and we usually take down the Silverhand so it's win, win for the Dark Brotherhood and Companions… yawn so… night" I fell asleep as Astrid laid down and snuggled up to us, protecting me from the outside world.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh, remind me never to feed off of a Troll again…" I groaned, Arbnjorn laughed as I sat down at the table "Well next time maybe you'll think twice about running into an Imperial Camp" I stuck my tongue out, I was clad in an Ancient Nordic outfit, just like Aela's only I had a shorter skirt. "You know if Astrid see's you wearing that she's going to kill you…" "Nah… she told everyone that if I walked around naked they were to not look… well the guys anyways… the girls are supposed to prevent me from doing so… heh!" Taking a swig of ale I leaned back in my chair "Hey Veezara!" The Shadowscale jumped, not expecting me to sense him as he snuck into the room I flipped my head back and sighed "V… how many times do I have to tell you… Wolf senses… and Soul senses… I make a damn good Dovahkiin…" I grinned and took another drink off of my bottle of Ale. Veezara sighed and sat down next to me "You know Astrid's going to kill you if she sees you in that…" "I know we just went over this" I signaled to Arbnjorn who was seated across the table, only in a pair of pants, as I handed a bottle of ale to the Argonian.

Singing Dragonborn comes I washed out my clothes, working on a particularly blood stain I didn't notice the person sneaking up behind me until a hand was placed over my mouth, my shout being muffled I heard laughing and turned to see Cicero "Don't do that! You scared me to Oblivion and back!" I huffed as I turned back to what I was doing "Damned stain!" I growled, throwing the shirt on the ground angrily, Cicero walked to my side and picked it up, taking out a potion from his pouch he rubbed some of it to the stain and scrubbed, before dunking the shirt under the water and rinsing it off "Here you go!" He smiled and showed the shirt to me I notice the stain was gone "Th-thank you Cicero…" I blushed taking the shirt from him; he giggled and nodded "What was that potion?" "A health potion, not very strong but it works!" Laughing I nodded "I'll have to remember that! If you need any potions just come to me I have plenty and they are free!" He clapped his hands together and did a little dance "Thank you, Thank you! Vail is very kind!" I smiled and continued to wash my clothes, blushing when ever I'd do one of my small clothes as Cicero watched and helped me with annoying stains, I learned a lot about him in the few hours that it took me to wash, ring and hang up my clothes.

Sitting outside I watched to make sure no one came and stole my clothes, something that surprisingly happened often for our hidden sanctuary when no one was out here to watch for bandits. Laughing I watched Cicero chase down the latest of Bandits, stabbing him before slicing his throat. "Thank you for protecting my clothes!" "Hee Hee! Cicero is glad to help Vail! Vail has been kind to poor Cicero so Cicero wants to show his appreciation!" I giggled, a blush resting against my cheeks as Cicero set his hand on my cheek, wiping away a few strands of hair. I bit my lip, hearing the Black Door open I quickly separated from him, my face bright red, it was Arbnjorn "Sorry to interrupt tidbit… but we are needed on a contract…" "Let me guess… some one stole the guys' sweet roll?" I said sarcastically, the two men laughed "No," Arbnjorn said "He need's two wolfs to take down some Silverhand…" I groaned, this was usually Aela and I's thing. "Fine… but we do this my way." "Cicero will watch over Vail's clothes while she's gone!" I smiled "Thank you Cicero!" I gave him a quick hug before running off into the woods to transform.

Cicero heard the loud howls as Vail changed, a smile on his face the whole time.

"Ouch… I flinched attempting to sit down on the edge of my bed "Easy Tidbit… don't need you to hurt anything else" "Fuck you." I growled as Arbnjorn helped me lie back, holding my hand tightly in his fist "What happened anyways?" I asked, looking around my room, eyes still blurry "We got ambushed, one of the Silverhand got behind you and wacked you a good one, I'm surprised you even survived…" "I don't know whether to take that as caring or an insult…" "It wasn't an insult Vail… I just hope Astrid doesn't kill me for letting you get hurt…" "No she'll just castrate you…" I laughed softly, and then grimaced as it worsened the pain in my body. "By Sithis! Are you alright!?" I felt two hands enclose mine, before searching my body for injuries "I'm fine Astrid… Babette will fix me right up, for now I think you should worry about Arbn, he took a nasty knife to the shoulder…" With a sigh she raised and looked over her husband, quick footsteps came from the entrance of the hall before the door opened, everyone that lived in the sanctuary poured in, except for Cicero, for some reason I was deeply saddened by it.

Cicero's POV

I stayed in the doorway, watching as the girl was stripped of the little clothes she had, trying not to look at the soft mounds of flesh on her chest, just thinking about her bare was enough for my pants to tighten. I focused on her face, her skin was almost as pale as snow, eyes a beautifully deep purple, hair so blonde it was a few shades from white, Bleach blonde, it cascaded over her shoulders and down her body, reaching her waist, Vail usually kept in an tight ponytail on the top of her head. Vail had supple breasts and a nicely sized bottom, her body all together perfect. Even the scars that littered her body were almost perfectly placed, a few tattoos were on her torso, some of them were of Nocturnal, Sithis, Sanguine, while some were simple things like a shadow or a fire. I must have zoned off because next thing I know I was being whisked into the room by the un-child. "Vail wanted to see you…" she muttered before walking out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Vail's body was wrapped in soft bandages, mostly protecting the deeper wounds as they healed, I sat down on the side of her bed, placing my hand on her cheek, wiping away some stray hairs as she opened her eyes "Cicero? Hey…" I smiled softly, this was not a time for laughing, she was badly injured and I felt the jester pull back. "How are you feeling Vail?" "Like I got attacked by a bunch of silver objects heheh!" She cringed lightly, turning her face into my hand "C-Cicero? Will you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone…" She sounded worried; her voice shook as she brought her hand up to intertwine her fingers with mine. I nodded, my cheeks warming as I laid down in the bed beside her, her skin cold I pulled the blanket back up around her. "Cicero… I… In the short time that I've known you I felt this connection… this bond that I…" without thinking I pressed my lips to hers, happiness bubbling in my chest I felt like laughing but held it in. Pulling myself away I opened my eyes to see Vail was asleep, curled up closely to me, our hands still intertwined, a smile across her dark pink lips.

Vail POV

I awoke to a warmth pressed against my side, curling into it I sighed, before realizing that there shouldn't be a warmth there and jumped up, I turned to look at the object, seeing Cicero lying on my bed I remembered that last night I had asked him to stay. My face darkened as I looked at his softened features, I could see the hard lines on his face relaxed and sighed, I felt this… I don't know… strong connecting with Cicero, like he was my soul mate or something. The door creaked open and I looked up, it was Arbnjorn, I brought my hand up and signaled for him to stay quiet, I looked down to see my other hand was firmly held in his, our fingers twined together perfectly. Arbnjorn whispered, not loud enough for a human to hear but to a werewolf it was fine "I got you a new set of armor from Astrid… come out when you're ready Vail." A pair of lips rested on my head before he left the room. I smiled and lying back down, wanting to get some more sleep before Cicero woke up.

"Beware Beware, the Dragonborn comes…" I mumbled as I waited for the elk to get within range before firing an arrow, it pierced the creature's heart and killed it instantly "That, is why I make a good assassin!" I muttered to Cicero as I crept forward, quickly cleaning the elk and sticking the meat in my pack "Cicero heard that Vail is the Dragonborn… are you? Hehe!" I sighed, nodding slightly before crouching back down, signaling for Cicero to follow me quietly "Since most people don't believe me... untiI I show them my Thu'um, watch…" I crept up to a draugr and cleared my throat, the undead body turned in time for me to shout "Fus… Ro Da!" The Draugr's body flew through the air, landing with a sickening crunch on the ground; I picked up its discarded Ancient Nordic Sword and strapped it to my pack. "Amazing! Simply amazing! Cicero is well AMAZED!" Cicero began dancing around, clapping and laughing until we had gotten back to the sanctuary. All the while I was blushing like a virgin bride on her wedding night.

I slept well that night, mainly because I was exhausted from drinking too much after we had a celebration on completing a high paying contract, also because I stayed up most of the night talking with Cicero.


End file.
